Mistress Maldini
Maldini was the bastard daughter of Luke Skywalker (Sequel Trilogy) and Umble Zarr, whom was conceived in secret and held within her mothers womb via the Force for a total of Seven years before her birth on the planet Go'Gek. In the years following her birth; she would go onto gain complete mastery of the Dark Side of the Force via having trained with Marka Ragnos's Holocron. All in preparation for her true mission to obtain ultimate powers over the force by enacting the ancient prophecy stolen from the Temple of Prophecies by her mother . Biography Maldini was born at the height of the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion; her mother Umble Zarr had managed to steal the better part of a year for herself after the construction of the Jedi Temple Lex'rer on Proloxis IV. it was during this time that Zarr briefly enslaved a large number of the native brutes to construct her mighty fortress. Once the fortress was complete Umble began to notice the effect of the planet Go'Gek's radioactivity upon the child within; for her pregnancy was in serious trouble. in an attempt to seek help, Zarr meditated in search of Luke Skywalker. after three weeks meditation Zarr located both Skywalker and his wife Crash-landed on a backwater planet on the other side of the Galaxy. Enraged at having found Skywalker with his actual Wife; Umble almost purged Maldini's existence from her body. After calming herself and saving her unborn Child's life from her own Dark Side; Umble Zarr regained her focus and once again sought out Luke Skywalker via the Force. Automatically she honed in upon the planet Haducu where he had been marooned. Tragically Zarr found no trace of Luke nor his current wife on the planets surface; however she took notice of a Force Sensitive native Ecadogren. Zarr immediatly exercised her control over the beast and reduced it's extreme sense of rejection into a seething hatred for Luke and Mara Skywalker. It was after going out of her way to corrupt the young Ecadogren, that Zarr realized her child was literally out of the woods and ready to be born. Amidst a mammoth electrical storm Maldini was born. In the weeks following her hazardous birthing, Umble Zarr began to distance herself from the child and even went as far as to have the newly Sith trained Montagra bring a cargo hauler full of various droids to attend to the newborns every need. Without notice Zarr departed the planet and left Maldini in the care of a dozen droids; as well as the holocron of Darth Miseria. Sith Training As a young child Maldini was instructed by the vicious guttural based lectures of the great Wookie Sith Lord Miseria; his approach to force instruction was extremely taxing upon even a fully trained force-sensitive seeking to tap into the forbidden Dark Side of the Force. The young girl was barely four standard years old when she made her first kill; in an attempt to strengthen his pupils concentration on the Dark Side the holocron representative of the long dead Miseria ordered the young girl to disembowel one of the brutish natives of the planet Go’Gek. Using only the power of the force; maldini struck with a resolve and veracity that pleased her mentor greatly. The young girl returned to her quarters with the exact organ her mentor had charged her with removing from the native. For this act maldini was rewarded with the orange colored crystal for which she would build her light saber around. Upon receiving the gem; her mentor began to torment the young child greatly. Raving and screaming entire lessons only once and expecting his student to retain the knowledge without regard for the fashion in which it was revealed. This lesson like all by Miseria, where intended to induce both a great amount of fear and then a seething hatred for the Wookiee. Maldini however while being instructed how to create her light saber via telekinesis, tapped into her full force potential and proceeded to construct her light saber while attempting to destroy the holocron with a burst of raw dark force lightening . After having achieved this skill; the holocron representation of Miseria began to regard Maldini with something of sort of respect. From that point on their relationship was slanted towards the master inspiring raw hatred for himself within his student; each lesson was clearly crafted with this in mind. On one such occasion Maldini was made to levitate over a venting volcano; the burns she sustained where so bad that the young sith apprentice was attacking the holocron for three months worth of lessons. Appearances * Star Wars Episode VII: A Dark Facade * Star Wars Episode VIII: The Volatile Vision * Star Wars Episode IX: Reign of the Force Category:Sith Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Sequel Trilogy era Category:Articles by Darth Depressis Category:Females Category:Warlords